Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen
Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen is a well-known comic maker who works in a sprite shop called The Forgery. He is the current record holder for "The Most Comics in a Day", when he made 17 comics in a 12 hour period. As BZPower member When first looking at BZP, LJ did not like it. It was not loading fast. So, he left. He came again and again. And then, he became a member September first, 2005. He never posted for a whole year. When he found out how, he had his Vahi. He has been loving BZP. And now, he has a comic series, and has been working in the Forgery. Eljay has been on BZPower for four years. Comics Eljay has a comic series set in the Comic Land. These comics are called The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker. They have done very well, currently being the fourteenth-largest topic in Artwork III. For a short time, he did a short comic series called Resident Bionicle 2. The Comics. This was based off the epic, and were later closed due to topic revival. Eljay was an author on Toaster's Island. He also authors in Bara Magna: Redone and Real Live Comic Makers. Eljay had made a movie called Fight for the Lazy Life, but it was a failure. The topic died slowly. He has planned to re-make it, and put it back up in September. Turaga Dlakii has offered to add music and sound to each segment. Eljay has taking him up on the offer and hired Turaga Dlakii as sound man. However, Hatok: The Kitoran has since picked up the job. Fight for the Lazy Life had two episodes done. Eljay wanted three or seven done before next release, but released it with the two he had. Progress got slow, and the movie was canceled. He is now writing the epic for it. In The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker Confusing note- The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker is part of The North-western Isles Continuity, but due to this being his own comic he has a seperate space for it. Eljay's most noted appearance is in his own comics, 'The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker', in which he is a comic maker, with his (like others) insane characters. He will be making a movie soon, called Fight for the Lazy Life. Of which he with his insane characters has to finish off the bad guys. In this, he will use an old tool, and find out stuff he will have wished would never be told. The movie was canceled, and will be released as an epic. Eljay's comics have been going for a good three years, and Eljay has stressed to use the same backgrounds he started out with. He plains to do some major changes once he finishes 2.0, and moves on to 3.0. In Fight for the Lazy Life In his epic, Eljay starts out by having a dream of Sasuku entering the studio. A fight ensures, and Eljay loses. Just before Sasuku beheads Eljay, he wakes up, realizing it was a dream. He finds himself in bed, looking at Sequoia, Shani, Terton and Draco Va, who explained that he fell asleep at the computer, so they brought him to bed. He later took a walk with Terton, telling him about the time they recovered Draco Va from Eggbert's lair. He finished the story once they arrived at a small park, and found Mercenus and Lai. After a small chat, they went back to the studio, and found a hole blown in the wall, and a drawing of a map on the wall. They enter, and find Omega waiting. He told them that he was bored, so he blew a hole in the wall, and that Fred had drawn on the other wall after watching TV. Eljay then said there was something they needed to know. Eljay told them that the drawing on the wall was of a map to his island, which, after Omega joked about it, was revealed to be called Idera-Nui. At that moment, Anti-Johnson burst through the ground using a robot, sending Speeder and Eljay flying. As they fell, Anti-Johnson caught Eljay, planning to take him with her. Speeder protested, and threw his sword past her, which boomeranged back. A fight ensured, with Anti-Johnson taking out Mercenus and Terton. The remaining Toa disabled the robot, but Anti-Johnson got away. Omega and Eljay ran off to get the others. They soon met up with Shani and Draco Va, and told them of what happened. The Toa debated on what to do, finally coming to the conclusion to fight back. Later, they began to prepare the studio. After that, they fought the villains outside the studio. Eljay was preoccupied by Anti-Johnson. He broke off from the fight, running into the battle between Draco Va and Sasuku. He tripped, knocking over Sasuku. His sword hit Anti-Johnson, and the villains fled. After the battle, they went back inside, only to avoid Mr. Turkambottom escaping with half of the map. Omega later explained what happened, leaving Eljay distraught. And explosion rang out, and the Toa went to investigate. They found a silver robot, standing in a hole in the wall. Speeder brushed against it, causing it to blow up and knock all the Toa unconscious. Anti-Johnson walked in, and kidnapped Eljay. Eljay later woke up inside a large, black box, of which he escaped out of by over filling it with mangosteen juice. He found himself in a black room with one small window, and fell back unconscious. He was placed into another room, and mentally tortured by Sasuku and Anti-Johnson. He was tortured again later, and pushed to the limit of his mental state. Later, SuperBlue, Shani, Dark Nightmare and Comandat broke in to rescue Eljay. They managed to break him out, but not before Sasuku finished torturing him, and pushed him over the edge of insanity, rendering him a vegetable. The Toa brought him back, trying to figure out what to do when Eggbert arrived. He offered his help, and Comandat agreed. Eggbert told Eljay the opposite of what Eljay saw, which was his friends dying. Eljay tried to attack Eggbert, but was knocked out. He later woke up, back from his insane state. They then started to plan to break into the villain's base, and suited up to do so. A little while later, they broke in to the base. They found blueprints for the strange robot that invaded the studio earlier. Eljay zoned out for a second, but later looked around, and called the others to a room with Matoran working on more of the robots. Eljay recognized Gavla, and tried to speak with him, but he and the other Matoran were in a trance. The Toa and Makuta managed to break the Matoran out of a trance, and were helping them out when Sasuku and Anti-Johnson arrived. The Toa and Makuta ran, but Comandat was hit by a bomb, and downed. Eljay and Eggbert picked him up, and they escaped. Back at the studio, they waited for Eggbert to help Comandat. He finished, and rebuilt Comandat. Adding to the surprise, Eljay's first Toa team of which he was a member of, The Toa Cypres, arrived and reunited with Shani and Eljay. They made plans, and charged out of the studio to win the day, only to be confronted by the villains. A battle ensured, and Eljay was defeated by Sir. Turkambottom and almost killed had Silow not saved him. The villains retreated, with Sasuku stabbing Silow. With Silow dying breath, he asked Eljay to bring Fred, Rainbow, and Burner, using their real names of Fridak, Radina, and Biran, respectively. Eljay got the Matoran, but as confronted by Mercenus, who was under control by Sasuku. After striking a deal, Eljay brought the Matoran back, and Silow sacrificed his last ounce of life to transform them back into Toa. Later, Mercenus brought Eljay to the newly created cliff side, which contained the villains base. He was brought to Sir. Turkambottom, and after killing Mercenus, he put Eljay into some sort of contraption, and tortured him. Finally, Eljay broke down and revealed how to get to Idera-Nui. Sir. Turkambottom threw Eljay all the way back to the studio, hoping he'd be killed. Although, he lived. He came up with a plan, and after motivating the cast, he opened the door to the garage, and began to plan. Eljay put the plan into action, and drove an old invention out of an underground garage. He drove the car out, getting by the robots. He remembered the name of the machine, the Mangosteen Mobile 1, or MM1. He drove it toward the cliff side, avoiding cannon blasts. He rammed the door in, and ran inside. He found Sir. Turkambottom, and engaged him in battle. Eljay was defeated again, and almost fell into a trap had Sasuku not blasted him, wanting to kill him. After killing Sasuku, Sir. Turkambottom prepared to kill Eljay. At that moment, Speeder, Shani, SuperBlue, Draco Va, Jayshri, and Comandat ran in, and they all fired their elemental powers at once, trapping Sir. Turkambottom in a Toa Seal. He fell into the trap he had, trapped forever. The battle won, Eljay walked out to look. Unfortunately, Johnuva attacked one of the robots, blowing them all up, killing most of the PGS's, and destroying the studio. The blast was so strong it hit the cliff side, knocking Eljay off, all the way to the ground, knocking him unconscious. But as he fell, he knew they had to relocate. To start over. He hit the ground, and it concluded. In The North-western Isles Continuity In the K/Merc/Tap/LJ continuity, The North-western Isles Continuity, he has featured in two comic series under the group. In The Mercenus Chronicles His main, notable appearance is in The Mercenus Chronicles under the newly tailored name "Jonathon". He first appears in the swearer, as Mercenus and co. were transported there. As they were fending off a SPAM attack, he lurked in the infected water, waiting to see how he could get meat. As Hukster started surfing on what seemed to be a board of metal, he picked up the others and they tried to get away, but Jonathon sprang out of the water from under them, throwing them off. They crashed into a SPAM, and Jonathon dealt with the rest by throwing mangosteen into their mouths, started a kind of rabies like effect, defeating them. They all met up, and Jonathon explained to them there was a village in the swearers. As they arrived at the village, Merc and co. heard them say the name "Scavenger King", which Jonathon explained as an odd name they gave him as he seemed to be the best at getting food. They entered the village, and met up with one of the locals, a Matoran that appeared to being wearing a mustache, the Matoran of which was named Cranwood. Cranwood was disgusted at the fact Mercenus had flesh, and warned him to stay way. Bradon explained that the water was infected with a Makuta Virus. They examined the virus, and found out that none of them had it. Cranwood then said Mercenus had a different virus. Mercenus walked off to rest, until Bradon and Jonathon came to talk to him about the door. Jonathon led Mercenus and co. to the door, which Jonathon explained has been shut ever since the shortcircuiting. An alarm sounded due to an approaching SPAM attack. The village prepared for the attack, and Jonathon explained to Bradon that the mangosteen he threw at the SPAM were full of energy, and when the SPAM ate them, it boosted their rabies, killing them. He then handed Hukster some, as he claimed he was a great shot. They got to the gate and Jonathon said he would lead them in the absence of their leader. They then waited, and a Rahkshi jumped out and lead a massive attack on the village. The size of the attack was unexpected, and the village seemed to be unprepared. The Rahkshi was then ordered to kill the Matoran carrying fruit, and the one clearly throwing fruit was Hukster. As the battle progressed, the Matoran seemed to get a handle on things. A few Matoran tried to secure the door, but were blasted by the Rahkshi. The group approached the Rahkshi, and it asked where Eljay was. Jonathon was busy beating SPAM, and told some villagers to get into the fight. He noticed the Rahkshi, and looking closely found a spot on it that said Eckbort. He charged, screaming the name. The Rahkshi was taken by surprise, and Jonathon started beating it with one of his axes. The Rahkshi then fought back, and deflected one of Jonathon's axes right out of his hand, and it flew toward Bradon, who was dealing with a SPAM. Mercenus tried to warn him, and jumping into the way, taking the hit and dying. As Mercenus was in his own world, Cranwood used defibrillators to bring him back to life. Mercenus came back and Jonathon explained to him what happened. They talked about what they would do next, and Jonathon agreed with The Disciple that they couldn't stay as they have caused too much trouble. He then explained that the villagers fight to stay alive, but are too cowardly to do anything about their problems. Cranwood agreed, saying they had good reason. They talked more about it, Jonathon thinking about it. He wanted them to leave, but he wanted to help them stop the evil plans of Eckbort. He then told them about why they were all down here, saying that back in his comic making days he had called the BZGuards to take them off and throw them in the country side. He says they must have found the hatch into the sewers, and have been there since. Cranwood dealt with Mercenus's wound, claiming he had known Jonathon since he was a "child". He then said he would stay to help the villagers. Jonathon then agreed, but only if they would not migrate back to his studio. He vowed to make Eckbort pay for trapping him in the sewers. Mercenus questioned him about Eckbort teleporting him there, and Jonathon said Eckbort seemed to be able to choose where he could teleport people. He then said it seemed Eckbort labeled his creations, like the Rahkshi. Mercenus approached it, and The Disciple told him to be wary. Jonathon assured him was still alive, and it leaped up and attached it's self onto Mercenus's mask. The Disciple captured it, and it's communicator sprang to life with Eckbort on the other end. Jonathon then asked if it could be hacked, to which he claimed he could. Later, the group took off through the sewers. The group was attacked by a Goliath, which Mercenus and Jonathon attacked. Mercenus couldn't attack due to his wound, and Jonathon was batted aside. The rest of the group then attempted to shove it down. Bradbot sprayed the Goliath in the face with water, which did not work. The group tried to get away, but found the the sewers were a maze. Eckbort then released the waterline on them, flooding that area of the sewers. Mercenus got the others to the top, and noticed that Jonathon was missing. Bradon and Bradbot went down and got him, and Jonathon screamed that it had gotten colder. Bradon then noticed that Jonathon had no pants. The group hung onto a bar until the tide went down, and noticed that the Goliath was out. Jonathon looked down at himself, and noticed his paint was coming off. He then alerted the rest of the group to it, and revealed himself as Eljay. He said that if he does not get a new paint job, Eckbort would noticed and they would all be killed. They then met up with strange beings, servants of Eckbort. They were mutated, and wanted to revolt. At that moment, they were found by Pyyros. Pyyros spoke to the mutants, warning them not to rebel. Mercenus and co. slipped away to plan what to do next. Mercenus went in closer, and Eljay pointed out that Hukster was missing. Hukster had gone off into the open, but Eckbort and Pyyros had not spotted him yet. They made their move, and a fight broke out. Eljay then stepped out, all his paint gone, claimed he must fight Eckbort alone. The battle continued, and Eljay confronted Eckbort. As they spoke, Eljay went into his Neon Form, claiming he will defeat Eckbort. As the fight went on, Eljay's Neon Form wore out, and Eckbort shoved him over his Protodermis vat. Hukster came to the rescue, and Eljay told him to get going, saying that he'll hold off Eckbort, and if he had to, Pyyros. Bradon then pressed a button that opened the gate back in the village. After more fighting, they got Philipnova to wake up, and they found their way outside. Eljay was thrown into the air and started to fall. Eckbort flew after him, and Eljay flipped onto Eckbort mid-flight. Eckbort started to fly toward the trees, and Eljay noticed they were going to crash, to where Eckbort proclaimed that only Eljay would crash. One of the mutants grabbed Eljay in a tractor beam, and lowered him gently to the ground as Eckbort crashed into the trees. Mercenus met up with the mutants to find that they were normal again. They left off to find civilization to mend Hukster's wounds. Eljay hoped they would not meet Eckbort again. Bradon approached them, claiming he found the villagers. They ran to the clearing to find Cranwood and the rest of the villagers surrounded by flames. Pyyros then attacked the group. Mercenus then attacked Pyyros, but was shot back and had his mask shattered. Pyyros then started getting flashes of green among his red flames, and Mercenus and Eljay exchanged looks. One of the former mutants attacked Pyyros, who deflected the blast, claiming that this would be fun. To be continued... left|frame|'DAH DAH DAH' ELJAY FOUND THE MANGOSTEEN (x1) In I MADE THIS The other is in I MADE THIS, where he is a matoran of Plantlife who can communicate with fruits. They often say long complex sentences. Because of the friendliness of Mangosteen, he has taken the title of 'Lewajohnson of Mangosteen.' When he first appeared he simply found his friend, Mercenus, attacked by insane rabbits under the control of the Fluffster. He accidentally sent them into BZ-Metru with him and now they are attacking the suburbs. Later he went into an unguarded abandoned factory to collect a Mangosteen he saw, but was scared off by Bizzaro Eljay. After that, he found Bill, trapped under a Cardboard box with glue on the bottom. He chopped the box open... and struck Bill's head. Another timely death for the checklist. >.< He is to find his real name is really Eljay and that he was hidden from the evil Gajeno- who wants to be the only heir to the throne of the High Council- by Kera of the High Council, his grandmother. She also has his love of Mangosteen, but unlike him she can hold it back from sprouting it out in public for no reason. He also picks fights often in this continuity, although not all of them are onscreen this time. In The Unknown Turaga Saga ; Toa Enira tries and fails to calm Dlakii down.]] Lewajohnson, known by the name "Eljay" for story reasons, is also a character of some importance in Turaga Dlakii's LIGHT, the third series in The Unknown Turaga Saga. For his role in LIGHT and in the Saga in general, a small number of alterations have been made to his character, in order to follow the Saga's policy of trying to fit into official BIONICLE canon; many aspects remain the same, though, notably his appearance. Eljay is a novice Toa guarding the Daxian Archipelago; he only became a Toa several days prior to the Toa Calix being created, and is apprenticed to the wise Toa Arukka. While on one of his regular journeys to a heavily forested island in the Archipelago, Eljay came across a particularly angry Toa clad in gold armour. Thinking he might prove to be a threat of some calibre, he leapt in to attack, seemingly breaking the Toa's bow. In response, the Toa activated his mask, unintentionally calming Eljay down and causing him to see reason. Eljay introduced himself to the group, which turned out to be Dlakii, Harkha and Enira, and realised that he'd overreacted again, knowing that Arukka was likely to berate him over the matter. They were joined by Duvek, reportedly the only resident of that specific island, who happily filled Dlakii in about where he was. Impatient, Dlakii demanded access to a ship for reasons unknown; in compliance, Eljay decided to take the three Toa and Duvek back to the Archipelago's main island. Eljay is portrayed as being rather young in personality; he appears to get excited over things rather quickly, and tends to overreact in trying to be like the heroes he idolises. Some aspects of this are drawn from the real Lewajohnson's tendency to punctuate most of his sentences on BZPower with exclamation marks, thus giving an idea of sheer happiness. In The Newsroom Eljay, along with Beasty, has also opted to Guest Star in The Newsroom, Turaga Dlakii's comedy-oriented comic series, but somehow became one of four new Permanent Guest Stars introduced in 2008 (along with Tahuri, Toranova and Kotahn, pictured). He was introduced in the 89th episode of the series. He arrived at Channel Billion Studios by bus, with Kotahn and Tahuri; apparently, along the journey, he frequently argued with Kotahn because his mangosteens squirted juice everywhere when he ate them. When they arrived, he and Kotahn got into a brief fight over the fact that Kotahn forgot what a mangosteen was (see picture to left), but was quickly calmed down. The group were greeted by Dreiken and led to Dlakii's office; there, Turaga Dlakii informed them of a special task he had for them before the three started their actual jobs. Briefing the group of three, Dlakii told them that their task was to go to Karda Nui and rescue Toranova, after he had disappeared into the swamp some time earlier. Though Eljay initially questioned why those three in particular were being sent, he later agreed reluctantly. Shortly after, they flew out in one of Dlakii's Tunnel Transporters, which had been stocked by Lai beforehand; Lai's seemingly evil musings indicate that there was more to the flight than anyone else knew. The malevolence of these musings was confirmed when a bomb was detonated on board in mid-flight, sending the craft plunging into the Swamp of Secrets. While it fell, Lai sent a message indicating that he was behind the explosion. All three members of the crew survived the crash, later emerging from the wreckage and departing, spreading out through the Swamp of Secrets to find Toranova (who, ironically, was scavenging in the ruins of their Tunnel Transporter at the time). It is implied that Eljay actually has an occupational reason for being at Channel Billion; what this is remains to be seen, though it will probably involve food. Other Appearances Eljay has appeared in many comic series, ranging from guest star appearances to full time appearance as a permenant star in others. As well as these appearances, Eljay has appeared in a number of Hordikanova's comic series, notably Hordika's latest series "Search for the Mask of Truth", in which LJ accompanies Hordikanova through his' adventures. Eljay is also confirmed to be in Live, Learn and Lawsuits. Eljay is also an author in Bara Magna: Redone. Eljay is an author in Destination: Americaland made by Sharps Abilities and Traits Eljay is the one of the two known Toa of Mangosteen, the other being Mahar. His colors are close to that of Toa Mata Lewa, the difference being Eljay has light green joints to where Lewa Mata has black. Eljay is insane and loves mangosteen. He eats it on a daily basis in comics. Normally, he likes to hang out with friends, but almost always gets into fights with them. He will take things out of context and get overly anger. He does then calm down and make up. Eljay has the power over mangosteen, a fruit known from South East Asia, but mostly in the Philippines. He can do most things with mangosteen, but is limited like every other Toa. Eljay also has the power to transform into a Neon Form. This form is mostly black and neon green, with the top half of the mask black and the latter neon green, and wears a black coat. It can be assumed that this is a super-charged form of Eljay. It has also been revealed that this power level is higher than a Toa-nuva, but it can't last forever, thus making it less durable than a Toa Nuva. Eljay is described as insane. Even if he claims this, he is only insane in the fact he does stuff people describe as insane. He is kind, but can sometimes become brutal, and take things way out of context. He gets into fights a lot, And will sometimes take these fights to extreme heights. Sometimes, he can forgive and forget, but most of the time, he will never forgive, and never forget. This is a fatal flaw he has, and he is trying hard to over come it. Mask and Tools As a Matoran of Mangosteen, Eljay wore a powerless Miru. When he turned into a Toa, he had a Great Miru for some time, but never used it. He then found the Kanohi Delgar, Mask of Mangosteen manipulation, which has the ability to do anything with mangosteen. Some of these things Toa of Mangosteen can not do, such as bringing mangosteen by the thousands to the user, and making mangosteen tree merge with an opponent. This mask can take shape of other masks, such as the Miru Eljay wore. Eljay wields two light green axes. He can combine these and a mangosteen to form a large sword known as the Mangosteen Blade. He uses said sword mostly. The Mangosteen Blade can not be separated from his two axes. Where it came from and how to make it is unknown. Quotes :"MANGOSTEEN!" :'-Eljay' :"Scaklen blu!" :'-Eljay' :"Go to Karzahni!" :"I can't! There is no Karzahni :D" :'-Speeder' and Eljay :"For Mata-Nui's sake-''" :"''Mata-Nui has nothing do to with this!" :'-Speeder and Eljay' :Eljay: "Why are my hands and feet cold?" :Sequoia: "Because you have a warm heart." :Eljay: "You so sure about the warm heart?" :Speeder and Sequoia: "No." :-'Eljay, Sequoia, and Speeder' Trivia * Not much is know about ELjay's past, but the picture to the right has something to do with it. *For his appearance in LIGHT, Turaga Dlakii is currently trying to develop a MOC of Eljay. At present, it is unknown whether Eljay will appear in any animated, voice-acted chapters; if so, he has confirmed that he is able to voice himself for it. *Eljay is voice acting as himself in The Mercenus Chronicles, however, due to his squeaky voice, the lines are being edited to a slightly deeper tone. *Eljay is not colored like a normal Toa of Mangosteen. Reason being will be explained latter. *The name "Eljay" was first publicly used by Turaga Dlakii, the name being a phonetic pronunciation of the abbreviation "LJ" which conveniently looks like a plausible Bionicle name. Although, prior to this, the name "Eljay" was used by one of his friends on a privet messenger. *Eljay is now using the name Eljay for story use. As of June 9th, his BZPower name is now Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen. *The Kanohi Delgar's real form has not been shown to the general public, but a shape and form of it has been made (sprited) and will make it's show sometime after Fight for the Lazy Life. *Eljay considers Varaka his greatest influence and comic idol. *Eljay is also the voice of the French Pirate and Turrahk in the stop Motion The Life of My Toys shorts and will also do voice work in Attack of Dr. Madness. Both both cases, he will be credited under the name Elmwood Jay Mangostien. *Eljay is also the co-owner/host of the podcast "The Three Virtues", and has interviewed Nuparurocks and Lavaside Rahi among others. External Links *[http://editthis.info/utwiki/Eljay Eljay at The Unknown Turaga Wiki] Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits